Of Love and Furniture
by snowlace
Summary: Yoko's marking papers. Kamina grows impatient. Lemon, AU, Kamina x Yoko.


**AN**: Hi there. This is my second fic and my first attempt at lemony goodness. Where better a place to start than with Kamina x Yoko? This is AU by the way. Yoko is a teacher and she and Kamina are living together. Enjoy :)

* * *

A red pen scratched furiously against paper as a certain red-headed, big breasted teacher went about her marking process. It was late and Yoko had been up for hours going over her student's tests and assignments for the coming day. Stifling a yawn, she took another swig of coffee. Yoko wouldn't tolerate slacking. Not from her students and certainly not from herself. She continued on, oblivious to the growing impatience of the man in the other room.

The bed springs creaked against the sudden motion of Kamina's weight rising from the mattress. A smirk formed as he stealthily made his way across the room and gently slid the door open, bare feet softly padding against the tile flooring of their apartment.

Yoko allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction as she placed the last check mark on the last test in her pile. She stretched languidly, a soft moan escaping her lips, followed by a gasp as strong arms slid around her waist and a large hand reached up to cup her breast. Yoko could practically feel the smirk emanating from the man in question as he scooted into the chair she had been sitting in, pulling her onto his lap in one smooth motion.

"Kamina!" Yoko scolded quietly as the blue-haired man's chin came to rest over her shoulder, the hand not otherwise occupied with her rather large breast slipping dangerously lower and lower down her frame.

"Mhhm", he chuckled softly, the sound rumbling in his chest, sending a not so unwanted shiver through Yoko's body.

"I think you've had me waiting long enough, love", Kamina murmured against Yoko's ear. She had become suddenly aware of the hardness pressed against her and that ever growing smirk plastered upon Kamina's face. Her cheeks burned, despite the familiarity of what was to come. Somehow, Kamina always seemed to make her feel as if it was her first time all over again.

"I'm sorry Kamina but I had to have these marked fo—", Yoko's speech was interrupted as Kamina pulled her into a searing kiss.

When their lips parted, Yoko was panting softly, cheeks flushed even darker as Kamina's forehead rested gently against her own. He gazed at her with something like a mixture of lust and breathless wonder, that cocky smirk still in place as he eyed his prize. The corner of her mouth twitched upward ever so slightly signalling that he had won yet again, with ease as he always did.

Kamina pulled Yoko flush against him, hands gliding over her curves with increased fervour. She gasped as the hand toying with her breast tweaked at a sensitive nub. Her eyes widened as Kamina's hand slipped beneath her skirt, fingers stroking with expert care.

It wasn't long before the aforementioned skirt was lying crumpled on the floor amidst their other garments and Kamina's hands had relocated to Yoko's hips, as she leaned over the table with flushed cheeks. He was just teasing her now. Pressed against her entrance, tip sliding in but not yet filling her. A soft whine escaped Yoko's lips against her volition and Kamina grinned wickedly, marvelling in Yoko's apparent loss of control. This was a game they played. She would always resist, haughty and proud and oh so tempting. He would chase. Smirking and teasing her as only he could until she was the one begging.

"K-Kamina please!" the woman gasped out, grinding her hips back into his own with desperation. It was enough. He couldn't hold back any longer at the sight of Yoko, the sound of her gentle but insistent pleadings. Kamina entered her abruptly. Yoko cried out, bracing her arms against the desk in front of her as Kamina's hands guided her hips gently to his own rhythm. This was different. A new angle. They'd never tried this and Yoko was wishing they had thought of it sooner as Kamina's huge member filled her to the brim in a way that made her knees shake dangerously and her breath come out ragged and hot like never before.

"Hahh...Slow down Kamina", she breathed. He either didn't hear her or simply decided to ignore the request, instead increasing his pace as the table shook slightly with every thrust of their hips. Papers spilled off the desk as Yoko all but collapsed against the wooden surface. She was losing it now, heat pooling in her stomach as all sense and reason seemed to fly away with those test papers. His large hands left her hips now, settling instead against her heaving chest. Kamina's thumb and index finger caught Yoko's nipple and rubbed, pinching and tweaking in a way that further twisted the coil of pleasure building within her, threatening to boil over any minute now. He knew her too well, was aware of all her weak spots, lips brushing against the sweet skin between her neck and shoulder.

"Y-Yoko!" Kamina groaned out as the woman's hips rocked back against his own, picking up the pace to match what he'd started. He could feel it coming. Yoko's muscles were clenching down hard on his member, not quite at breaking point but oh so close.

"I-I need—"

"Fuck it", Kamina growled out as he lifted Yoko up, shifting their positions so that she was now lying atop the table. He rammed into her with new energy, inspired by the site of her body laid out before him like that; huge breasts heaving, cheeks flushed and mouth parted as soft moans escaped smooth lips.

This wasn't fair. No man should be this good, should have this kind of power over her. Yoko's nails dug deep into Kamina's back, a small victory on her part as a hiss escaped his lips. Bad move. He took it as a challenge, as she knew from the glint of mischief in his eye. His thrusts slowed down, longer, more drawn out than before. He savoured each sensation, torturing the woman beneath him with his languid thrusts. She needed it now. She was so close.

"Kamina..." a low moan signalled Yoko's need.

"Shhh...It's alright love", he cooed, enjoying the wild look in the woman's eyes, the desperate need in her voice. He held her gaze, still thrusting slowly, so slowly inside her.

Yoko's breathing started to calm. No longer ragged and fast but deep and slow just like the rhythm of Kamina's thrusts. She gazed back into his eyes, lust and love and pain playing across both their faces. Kamina couldn't look away. She had him now.

"I love you", her voice wavered with emotion, "I love you so fucking much Kamina." Those eyes burned into his own. Tears threatening at the corners of her lids. And Kamina lost it.

Kamina's slow thrusts were all but abandoned for a wild, desperate speed. His cheeks burned and his eyes darkened with lust. Yoko cried out as the table shook dangerously. God she was tight. Her breasts bounced slightly with each motion of their hips, tantalizing him. Kamina grabbed them roughly, squeezing and kneading the soft, perky mounds. She cried out, sweet beckoning to Kamina's ears as he fucked her hard against the table. He was at his limit, had been for quite some time. The only thing stopping him from blowing his load was the need to hold out for Yoko. He was a man after all. A man who took pride in pleasing the woman he loved. But enough was enough.

"Yoko I'm going to—"

Fireworks. Bright lights. Stars. Yoko saw nothing but white as her muscles clenched down hard on Kamina's member. The sound of wood cracking and a wild cry filled the night.

* * *

The next morning, Yoko awoke to find herself amidst broken wood and test papers, snuggled securely in Kamina's arms. He still had that same shit eating grin on. Cocky as ever. Yoko couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. She cuddled closer to him, resting her head against his broad chest. Yoko's eyes slid shut as the warmth of sleep and Kamina took over.

"I love you too".

Her eyes shot open as she shifted around to look at him. He looked away. A tiny blush peaked out against his tan cheek bones. Kamina huffed, scratching at the bridge of his nose lightly.

Yoko hummed, smiling as she settled herself back into his arms.

"I hope you don't think that'll get you out of buying me a new table".

He groaned. She laughed. That electric spark was back. His hands were busy again. It was on.

"How 'bout we save that for later and just move on to round two, yeah?" Kamina grinned. Yoko pouted.

He scooped her up bridal style, carrying her to their bedroom, a much more practical place where no tables would be harmed in the process.

* * *

Several hours later Yoko and Kamina arrived at the department store. She was still confused as to how they had managed to destroy the lamp that sat on her nightstand as well as the nightstand itself. Kamina insisted that it had been knocked over by Yoko's foot while she was quite certain it had been destroyed when they tumbled off the bed. Needless to say he paid for the new nightstand. And the lamp. And of course the table. But it was worth it. He wouldn't mind replacing all the furniture in their house if that's what it took. A vision of Yoko atop the kitchen table danced across Kamina's lewd imagination. He grinned. This would be fun.

* * *

**AN:** And there you have it. Sorry if they're a little OOC. I tried.


End file.
